danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Imposter
:This character is separate from the Togami of the first game. For the original Togami, see Byakuya Togami. :this article contains several spoilers from the very start! Byakuya Togami (十神 白夜) is one of the characters featured in Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy. He has the title of Super High School Level Heir (超高校級の御曹司 chō kōkō-kyū no onzōshi,'' lit. Super High School Level Scion''). Much later, it is revealed by Monobear that he is not actually Byakuya Togami from the first game; rather, he is a nameless, unknown student with the title Super High School Level Imposter '(超高校級の詐欺師 chō kōkō-kyū no sagi-shi, lit. Super High School Level Swindler/Imposter''), 'simply acting as Togami. Appearance He appears very similar to Togami from the first game, having platinum blond hair and bright blue eyes accompanied by rectangular, white-framed glasses. His shirt appears to be the same one as the first game, as well. However, in contrast to the first game, Togami is now very obese and now wears a white dinner jacket, white slacks, and white dress shoes. Though he gives off a largely male impression, 'he' is later revealed to be actually unknown in every aspect, including name and even gender. Personality Very similar to the first game, Togami is an arrogant boy who sees himself as superior to everybody else due to being the son of an extremely successful and rich family. He often brings up his status as a heir and the power of the Togami family to assert his authority and dominance over the rest. He often addresses everybody else somewhat rudely, calling them foolish and bossing them around as he saw fit. As in the previous game, he was, at first, depicted at cold and disliked being ordered around. However, unlike the first, the Togami of the second game shows much more care for the wellbeing of his fellow classmates. After forcibly making himself the leader of their band, he repeatedly promises that as long as he is around, he will not let anyone die on the Island. He is shown to have gained more responsibility (and weight) in the second series, as compared to the first. He also smiles significantly more often. In addition, Togami 2 appears to have developed a severe liking for fast food, or just food in general. In one of his Free-Time Events, he is shown to be surprisingly passionate on the topic of fast food restaurants. He also explains that since virtually all fast food restaurants serve the same kind of food, it gives him a sense of security to keep being around something familiar. It is hinted that 'Togami' has a lower sense of self-esteem than he lets on, as at one point, he asks if Hinata likes being around him, and seemed strangely happy when Hinata answers that they are friends. History Pre-Despair Incident Not much was known about Togami 2 for most of the game. Originally, he was implied to be the same Byakuya Togami from the High School Life of Mutual Killing; however, in Chapter 5, it is revealed that he had neither family, home, nor name; or more simply, no identity at all. Because of this, he chose to live on stealing another person's identity, henceforth his true Super High School Level title. Island Life of Mutual Killing In the very beginning, Togami was not very sociable with the others, making his introduction short and simple. He also refused to join in on the short-lived beach party. After Monobear took over the island and ordered the Island Life of Mutual Killing, Togami immediately began to take action, making himself the leader of the group and promising the safety of all the students. The next day, after Monobear revealed the truth about everybody's memories having been erased as well as the presence of a traitor in their group, Togami proposes the idea to hold a party that very night without explaining his reason. At a suggestion, they gain the OK from Monomi/Monobunny to use the Old Lodge next to the Lobby as the location for the party, as the area has no monitors for Monobear to spy on them from. As the Old Lodge was old, when it came to choosing who should clean the place, Komaeda offered a lottery that he had prepared beforehand. Komaeda won the lottery by his luck, and accepted the duty to clean the lodge while Hanamura offered to cook for the party. Kuzuryuu refused to attend the party, and though the other students questioned it, Togami allowed him to go. Throughout the party, Togami showed strange levels of precaution that many of the students questioned. He went as far as to hold a body check at the entrance of the party, patting down every student whether female or male and confiscating any materials that he considered dangerous in a duralumin case (such as taking a wrench away from Souda). When he saw the food set out in the main room of the Old Lodge, he seemed to be alarmed before suddenly digging in to the churrasco Hanamura prepared for the party, to the surprise of the other members and the complaint of Owari. His reason was revealed to be that the churrasco was pierced by large skewers which he deemed extremely dangerous. He subsequently went to the kitchen to confiscate any sharp objects from knives to skewers based on the list hung up in there, though he noted that one of the items on the list semed to be missing. When the party was about to start, they decided to keep the duralumin case full of confiscated potential weapons in the Surveillance Room/Office. Pekoyama volunteered to guard the duralumin case and keep watch over the party there, as the place had several security monitors. Nanami and Monomi offered to keep watch outside as to keep Monobear from finding them and crashing the party. Other than the duralumin case kept in the Office, Togami kept a second one beside him at the party, the contents of which were unknown at the time. Midway through the party around 11:30 pm, a sudden blackout, combined with the blocked windows of the lodge, caused the interior of the building to go completely dark. It was revealed that Togami had kept several self-defense nad precautionary items in the second duralumin case, using night vision goggles to see what was going on. In the darkness, he saw Komaeda acting suspiciously, trying to retrieve something from under a table, and reacted immediately by diving under the table and pushing him out of the way. He found that a knife was stationed under the table, held in place by glow-in-the-dark tape and its handle covered in the same material. Hanamura, who knew of Komaeda's suspicious activity as well, waited in preparation under the floorboards for the knife to move. He blindly stabbed at whoever was under the table with the missing skewer from earlier and ended up killing Togami. In Chapter 5, much later in the game, Hinata went into Komaeda's room for investigation purposes for the upcoming Fifth Trial. In there, he found the files that Komaeda had received from Monobear as a prize for clearing the Final Dead Room in Chapter 4, and discovered that the Togami they thought they had known was actually an imposter. 'Togami's profile listed '???' for their name, age, birthdate, and even gender, and their Super High School Level talent as the 'Super High School Level Imposter' (or 'swindler', depending on how you choose to translate 詐欺師). In the 'Game Reset' scene of Chapter 6, 'Togami' makes a re-appearance, but their way of talking and their voice is no longer Byakuya Togami; instead, their voice has changed into a gender-neutral one, and they wonder if they should re-introduce themselves. Whether this is the Super High School Level Imposter's true face or simply an illusion created by Hinata is unknown. Relationships Hajime Hinata Togami never held any close relationships with anyone on the Island in his short time there. However, upon getting his Free-Time Events, he becomes rather close to Hinata. He engages in various discussions, one being about fast food, with him, and later tells him a strange story about a person who was absolutely nothing and so, lived on as another person to be something which later turned out to be about themselves. When Hinata tells him that he considers Togami a friend, he greatly softens, even changing the way he addresses Hinata (normally, Togami addresses everyone as ''omae which is a rude and somewhat egotistical method of saying 'you'; however, after this event, he briefly calls Hinata kimi, which is a friendlier, same-level method of saying 'you' before going back to omae at Hinata's request). Togami also says that one day, he will reveal his true story to Hinata, though he was murdered before he could. Quotes *"Should I do my introduction over from the beginning, do you think?" *"All right, then... let's eat!" *"All right. First, a question for you all, listen up. We were ordered to go into a life of 'mutual killing' by that Monobear thing... so what do you think is necessary for us to survive in this extraordinary situation?" *"I am the 'Super High School Level Heir' of the Togami family. I am a person fated to stand far above the rest of people like you, you know?" *"Don't worry about it. As long as I am leader, I won't allow a single victim to come out of this mess." *"P... Porkfeet? Ha... to imagine that the day would come when I would be called something like that by another..." (after Saionji nicknames him Mr. Porkfeet) *"I’ll tell you an interesting story. The story of a man. He did not have anything. Not a name, nor a family with history, or any family at all… He had absolutely nothing… He was nothing…" *"When… when all of this is over… I want to tell you my story, Hinata. I won’t trick anyone anymore… especially not myself. I want to live… as the person I am right now. I never told my story to anyone, but… I want you to hear it one day." Trivia *His ElectroID states that he likes coffee and dislikes common people. *During his final free time event, Togami switches from saying “omae” (a kind of rude way of saying “you”) to “kimi” (a friendlier expression for the same thing). *Although Togami comes off with a largely male impression, it specifically states in Twogami's Profile that Hinata discovers in Chapter 5 that the Super High School Level Imposter is, in fact, a mystery even in gender. Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Comatose